pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Amandiisiimaah
¡Mi Perfiil! n.n! >> ¿Alguna duda? << Sobre mi /// Bueno k os puedo contar aparte de lo k ya saveis?? ps k siento muchoo averme ido asi sin despedirme de nadie, pero esk estuve mmui liada u.u ueno lo importante esk stoy akii no?? jejeje buenoo esperooo k si teneis alguna duda o algo sobre algo lo pongais en mi discuu^^ Me llaman, Amanda, Mandy, Amandyta, Mady... tengo 12 tacos x fiin!! aunk siempre me pasa igual, cumplo años i ya deseo volver a cumplir + xD Soy una gran fan de Lady GaGa jejeje se me nota no?? Lo se casii todoo de ella, (no soy la tiipica acosadoraa de famosos xP), x ejemplo: se k se llama Lady Gaga, xk de pekeeña la llamaban Lady, y suu cancion favoriita de kuandoo eraa pekeñaa era Radio Ga Ga xdd Amoo la nataciion^^ estuve haciendo natacion desde los 3 asta los 10, lo tuve k dejar xk cmo lo hacia tan iien me pusieron con los de 13 o asiii y esoo de acer 20 piscinas seguidas de crol, mariposa etc me canso bastante u.u Tamiien amo cantar x3, todoo el mundoo me dicee k cantoo geniial, peroo no me lo creoo xdd es imposiiible k algoo se me de ien xddd. Mis stilos de musiica favoriitos son el Pop, R&B, y el Reggaeton xd Archivo:Palkia_OCPA.png Soy la lider de el Equipo Palkia. Archivo:Palkia_OCPA.png Mis Placas: // Si kiieres ver mis placas entra akii:Placas : Amandiisiimaa Mis Frases: // si kiieren ver algunas de mis frases entren akii^^:Usuario:Amandiisiimaah/Frases La Musica k + escuxoo: // '''Paraa ver mii musiic metansee akii: Usuario:Amandiisiimaah/MiiMusiic '''Mis Series: // I aka mis seriies: Usuario:Amandiisiimaah/MiisSeriies Mis Regalos: // Akii el enlace para k vean lo k me an regalao^^: Usuario:Amandiisiimaah/MiisRegaliitos Novelas: // Dreaming of a vampire: es una novela que estoy haciendo basada en un sueño que tuve. hahaha y cmoo k la novelaa le gusta a tanta gentee e exoo un club de fans ^.^ akii lo tiienen: Club de fans de Dreaming of a vampire Galeria: // i paraa ver mi galeriia metanse akaa: Usuario:Amandiisiimaah/Galeriia =) Blingees: // cmoo se an exoo tantoo de modaa xdd ioo tamiien e exoo algunss: Usuario:Amandiisiimaah/MiisBlingees Mis Contrubuciones: // Para ver mis contibuciones entren akii: Contribuciones/Amandiisiimaah Novelas que leo // '''de momento leo mui pokitas pero akii dejo algunas: *The Unknow World *Capitulo 1: La Historia de Erika *El sueño hecho pesadilla *La casa del miedo ''Onde me pueden encontrar //'' Facebook Twitter MetroFLOG Fotolog YouTube ''Amigos: ///'' *Haru♥Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png *Venu♥Archivo:Cara_de_Venusaur_hembra.png *Sofii♥Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png *Espi♥Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png *Miku♥Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png *Mika♥Archivo:Cara_de_Beautifly.png *Paulii♥Archivo:Cara_de_Azelf.png *Barbie♥Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png *Dii♥Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png *Mar♥Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png *Maya♥Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png *Marce♥Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom.png *Kriis♥Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.png *Munchy♥Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png *Lacitos♥Archivo:Cara_de_Hamtaro.gif *Preciosaprincesa♥Archivo:Cara_de_Baltoy.png *Stalin♥Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.png *Maurs♥Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Pikachu.png *Dp♥Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga_primario.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Palkia.png *Julio♥Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png *Emii♥Archivo:Cara_de_Larvitar.png *Alee♥Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png *Treckyy♥Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png *Brahiian♥Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png *Toor♥Archivo:Cara_de_Torterra.png *Nereer♥Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.png *Andyy♥Archivo:Cara_de_Phanpy.png *Ruk♥Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png *CURRO♥Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Y muxoos mas, xk soii amiga de casii todaa la gentee de akii, peroo eskk creoo k si sigo poniiendoo mi pag de usuariioo va a estallar x33 ''Firmas: ///'' uenuuu aver kiien me firma jejeje --'''♥мαα∂ууу♥ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 11:09 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *iio t fiirmoo, chavaa... xa mii negraah k kiieroo d corazón: *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 23:35 26 feb 2010 (UTC) *hay te firmo!--Treecko.1 15:50 28 feb 2010 (UTC) *mady yo tambien Ale 23:20 3 mar 2010 (UTC) *Yo firmo, lindaaa!!!! me gusto tu paginaaa!!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '23:25 3 mar 2010 (UTC) *Diana8 16:56 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *--mochita 17:59 11 mar 2010 (UTC) *Mayita! 06:37 15 mar 2010 (UTC) *Me encanto tu pagina ;) --'Dialga Palkia 10:44 15 mar 2010 (UTC) *Maya10 17:12 18 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 *Como me he cambiado la firma te la vuelvo a dar [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 18:15 28 abr 2010 (UTC) 13:17 5 abr 2010 (UTC) *uenuuu volviii cn nuevaa fiirmaa!! Laa'h Maandyyy 09:49 10 abr 2010 (UTC) *'well... m acaboo d cambiiar la fiirma i la kería streenar xD sos la primera k la tiene wahaha xD uuenu bessooss uapiitaa! '*`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´*≈'♬ αηутнιηg؟¿ ♪' 23:09 13 abr 2010 (UTC) *'u.u soy el uncio sin firma de color pero no importa soy original escucharon todos los de colores son truchos y yo el original xxx333333 ♥♥♥Ale/PR♥♥♥ 19:40 16 abr 2010 (UTC)' *[[Usuario:Porpor|'●•• P◕ke•Ale^^ ••●']] 15:53 18 abr 2010 (UTC) *nuevaa firmaaa n.n Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:24 24 abr 2010 (UTC) *'soy nueva , pero , siempre sabre ke fuistes mi 2a amiga A-Ham Lacitos 11:20 24 abr 2010 (UTC)' *'DIVINAAAAA!! ME GUSTA TU USUARIO ESTA LIDNOOOOOOOO!! 'La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) 'Discutan conmigo aqui 18:17 28 abr 2010 (UTC) *'U.u yo ya soy trucho xD '!!!!One number fan taylor swift!!!!' (~) 'Lalalala'' 19:19 30 abr 2010 (UTC)'' *Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.pngArchivo:Cara de Baltoy.pngEsta RElindo el user [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'''Pretty]] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 09:48 3 may 2010 (UTC) *Lo k me dijistes [[Usuario:Maya1999|''' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' ' Sea Princess'' 14:57 8 may 2010 (UTC)'''